Vertical piles or columns are often installed into the ground as supports for various structures including but not limited to solar arrays. These vertical piles must be installed at precise locations in the ground in order to properly construct the solar array foundations. These vertical piles are typically installed with heavy machinery which drives the piles into the ground. These machines must be moved into and remain in the exact location that the pile should be driven into the ground. Alternately, large holes must be dug by excavating equipment in order to ensure that the piles are in the proper location before back filling or cementing. For this reason, it is often a difficult, time consuming, and costly process for installing vertical piles into the ground.
Thus, an attachment for a skid steer loader for installation of vertical columns or piles, and a method of use thereof, would be well received in the art.